Come back
by Hirokomo
Summary: What happens when Sasuke up and left? How does Naruto handle this? Will Sasuke come back? find out in this oneshot [Shounen Ai][NaruSasu]


Hello Everyone! This is my first SasuNaru fanfic..so please go easy on me. And its the first time I'm doing a Shounen Ai too! I know alot about the anime, so they shouldn't be too OOC. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wish i did, then there would be more yaoi in it, and more hints(tons more) of NaruSasu and IruKaka..

(o and don't kill me for the bad grammar, i've never been very good at spelling, so plz be easy on me ok?)

COME BACK

Naruto sat in the window seal staring out into the distance. It had been three years.After that incident Naruto wasn't himself.

----Flashback----

"_SASUKE" Naruto called after the raven-haired boy. _

_"SASUKE you BASTARD come back" Sasuke had stopped for the first time, but didn't turn around. Naruto was able to catch up and slumped to the ground. "Dobe, stop following me. Leave me alone, I don't want your pity. I don't want anyones pity. I am going to get stronger and beat you and Itachi. I HATE YOU!",but the truth was Sasuke Loved Naruto more than anything, and thats why he had to go away. Naruto could hear his voice, it was like ice, and Naruto was hurt._

_"Sasuke come back...I..." BAM he was cut off by something thrown at him, it was Sasuke's headband laying on the ground. Sasuke started to run again, this time even faster. "SASUKE ..I..."was all Naruto could get out, he felt tears running down his face. Naruto watched as the person he admired or better yet Loved, running away. "Sasuke you jerk"_

_----_End Flashback----

'Love? Yeah thats right, I'm in love with a jerk' Naruto just sat there staring at the rain that never seem to stop. It started raining right after Sasuke left. "Naruto" it was Sakura. Sakura had moved in, because he didn't talk to anyone, or even eat and Kakashi and Iruka got worried about him. "Naruto, have you eaten?" Naruto shook his head, and Sakura moved her way towards the kitchen. "Naruto, you need to eat", Naruto just stared out into the raining horizon.

Sakura had known about Naruto. She had the faintess feeling that Naruto liked Sasuke more than just as friends. Yeah Sakura was hurt and a little annoyed, but she accepted both of them. Naruto as a brother, and Sasuke as a best friend. Even Ino knew about it, it was so obivous that they loved each other, but no one not even Kakashi or Iruka did anything to help them. "They have to figure it out on their own" the gray-haired Jounin said.

((**A/n**: hey just to let you know Naruto does seem a little ooc, but wouldn't you be, if the love of your life just said he hated you and left you? come on people think.))

"Naruto here's your chicken flavored ramen" Naruto didn't even move for ramen, 'He needs help, but no one wants to talk to some one who hasn't talked for three years.' Sakura had to thrust it in his face. The smell was overwhelming, Naruto couldn't resist. He hadn't eaten for three days so he was hungry, Naruto nodded and took the bowl.

Naruto had finished his meal, Sakura made her way over to Naruto and picked up the now empty bowl. "Want anything else?", Naruto just shook his head. '_I need to get him out of here. He needs some fress air.' _. Sakura did the only thing she could think of, she had grabbed Naruto's arm making him wince.

"Don't worry Naruto. You need to get out of the house so i'm gonna take you to your favorite ramen store. I know we just ate, but it'll cheer you up at least alittle." Sakura smiled brightly,continueing to drag Naruto. Sakura was right, Naruto did seem to feel a lot better this was his favorite place to be.

"Hey Naruto-kun, long time no see. Hey Sakura-chan" Sakura nodded. "Ok Naruto I have to go. I'll be home later, don't stay out to late," Naruto nodded with a little more cheer.

Naruto sat for a good 10 minutes before getting up and leaving. "Bye Naruto" the clerk yelled after him. Naruto wandered the Konoha city. It was rather windy and misty, Naruto had to walk carefully. He occasionally heard the usaul walking down the street. Everyone blamed him for the leave of Sasuke. 'Sasuke' Naruto thought while walking.

He didn't notice he had walked all the way to Sasuke's house. 'Sasuke...I'm...so sorry' tears had started forming in the corner of his eyes. 'Ok enoughs enough, Naruto!' self slapping himself on the head, 'Ninja's don't care, and I am not gonna sulk anymore' wiping the tears away.

Naruto got home and packed, 'I'm going on a mission', the note he had left for Sakura. Sakura got home late, "Naruto! I'm home", heading towards Naruto's room "Naruto? Huh, must be sleeping." Sakura walked into the kicthen, opening the fridge, "Hey what's this," picking up the note, Sakura gasped "He went to find Sasuke-kun. He never gave up. Naruto, he's gone." signing Sakura continued on what she was doing, "He'll be back."

But how wrong she was, Naruto had gone farther than his last attempt. "Sasuke...I'm coming", running faster he headed to the direction his feet were carrying him. He was getting tired, but he was not about to give up. It had been four hours and he still had no idea where he was going.

He had stopped when he heard a rusle, putting his hand closer to his kunei bag, "Who's there?" he spoke with a hoarse voice. "uto" the voice was too soft for him to hear. It had gotten dark and much more fog had fallen, making it harder to see and hear. "I said who's there," moving closer, stepping on light feet as not to be heard. He came into vision, hiding behind a bush, he saw a big figure. Must be a tree Naruto thought, moving closer to get a better look. He saw a figure leaning, not sitting on the edge of the tree trunk.

Instincts kicking in, "Hey are you alright?" yelled Naruto, but keeping his gaurd. "Dobe," Naruto frooze, no one ever called him that, except, "NO, it can't be?" Naruto moved closer making sure his senses weren't lying to him. The figure on the tree just layed there, it came into view. Naruto was shocked it had been _his_ voice. He ran towards the body, he smiled with the biggest smile ever. Naruto was so happy he did not notice he had been hugging Sasuke.

Naruto didn't want to let go, but when he heard a small grunt, that was his cue. He had tears in his eyes, he hadn't seen his best friend in three years. Naruto was too happy to notice the badly hurt Sasuke, "Sasuke what happened?" Sasuke blankly stared at Naruto. Was he dreaming? Sasuke had been too badly hurt to remember what had happened to him. His leg was broken, he had some broken ribs, and his left eye was swollen. "I don't remember."

Naruto just sighed in relief to hear his friends voice, "Here let me help you up." Naruto helped Sasuke lean on the tree. "My leg is broken. I can't move, Teme." Naruto winced at the word. Sasuk slid back to the ground, but missed a step causing him to fall. Warm strong hands had caught his fall, Sasuke looked into the ocean-blue eyes, mesmerized was Naruto. He had never looked into those black eyes so closely before. He blushed, "Here I have an idea." It was dark enough that Sasuke didn't see the blush. Naruto bent down, "Get on." Sasuke leaned over, "I don't need your help!" but a sharp pain in his side made him change his mind. Naruto looked over his shoulder "On, NOW!" Sasuke called defeat, it was no way he was gonna fight in his condition, and truth was he couldn't move, "Um... a little help?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Naruto picked Sasuke up(A/N: just imagine this) and put Sasuke on his back. 'Naruto is warm' Sasuke blushed at the thought. "Hey hold on tight. I'm going to pick it up. I don't know exactly where I'm going or where I am." Sasuke looked around, it was night afterall. Tighting his grip, Naruto moved faster. Quickening his speed Naruto thought about the boy on his back, 'He's so cold, I need to get him to the hospital.'

"Hey, Teme, you ok back there?" blushing, Naruto tired to sound like he didn't care. With no reply Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder, 'OMG he's sleeping. He's so cute asleep.' Naruto put Sasuke down, took off his jacket and put the orange coat on Sasuke 'He looks better with black and blue,' giggling at the thought. "Ok time to get going. I promise I'll get you home. I'm not going to let you of my site again," Naruto talked while running, "I'm just so glad your back. You had no idea how much I've missed you. The fact is I...Love...You," Naruto blush deepened, not knowing that Sasuke had bee listening the whole time. 'He loves me?' Sasuke blushed at the thought, he blushed harder when he felt the grip on him increase.

Feeling warmth Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed, 'Huh...What...Where am I?' He glanced up at the ceiling, it took him a minute "Sasuke! Where's Sasuke?" slowly lifting his head, Naruto sat up searching for his friend. He let ou a deep sigh when he spotted the raven-haired boy. Naruto jumped up from his bed, climbing over the side of Sasuke's bed, 'He looks so peaceful' leaning in to get a better look.

Naruto was now face to face with Sasuke, 'I want to, but I don't know how he feels about me.' but he couldn't help it, he had been drawn to the Uchiha. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, 'I'm gonna do it'. Naruto leaned in only inches from the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke felt some thing warm press against his lips. Sasuke opened his eye only to see two ocean-blue eyes staring back, Naruto pulled away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." but was not able to finish his sentence, for a certain someone had pulled him back. Naruto had eyes the size of dinner plates. Naruto didn't want to break away, but he needed air and pulled away. "Sasuke I don't care if you don't feel the same as me, but I Love You." Sasuke sat up with a smirk, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that."

Naruto jumped up, "Really? So that means..?" Sasuke smirked again, "Yeah, it does. I have loved you since forever. I just didn't want to tell you"

"Afraid of defeat?" Sasuke shot Naruto a nasty glare. "A Uchiha, never admits defeat."

"Well you will to me." chuckled Naruto. Sasuke sighed "I'm sorry."

"Um, excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'm not repeating it" Naruto whined, "But...Sasuke-kun". Sasuke glared at the happy blonde in front of him, "What?" Sasuke just shook his head, Sasuke was takin back by the last comment and didn't notice Naruto next move. Naruto had jumped on top of Sasuke and leaned in for another kiss, 'This time it'll be special' Naruto grinned at the thought. Naruto sighed as Sasuke broke the kiss, "Hey tomorrow lets go out for Ramen, my treat."

END

So how did you like it, it's too long isn't it? plz review and plz no flames i'm very emotional and I'm sorry for the qurkiness of this story, and i just hope you like it...


End file.
